


What's Abuzz in the Library

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: Another boredom induced attempt at a smutfic starring the OC of @ThiccWithaQ on twitter.
Kudos: 2





	What's Abuzz in the Library

Yorra sat in the university library alone. Several books and open pages of notes were scattered across her desk. Currently she going over a question regarding the anatomical layout of the human legs. There was a test in a few days and she wanted to be sure she had the answers right. Though she was dedicated to her studies and her work, she distracted. Her mind wandered elsewhere, her eyes did the same, she looked around her seemingly for someone who wasn't there. She crossed her legs and rubbed her thighs together nervously. As she did so, she felt the little device in her shorts rub against her sex and she shook a little. Her partner had somehow convinced her to wear this thing all day(it didn't take that much convincing). The entire day was full of random pulses of buzzing from between her legs that sent her into temporary bliss at the wrong times. She was sure the barista had heard her moan, and it was at her favorite coffee place too. The worst part was that she didn't hate it, not enough to take it out and stop letting herself get buzzed anyway. The button presses were few and far between so far, but it had been long enough that Yorra was now nervous for when the next one was coming. Once she was done looking around, she returned to her work and finished the question she had been working on. The next question required a different frame of reference, she needed another book. 

Yorra stood up and walked over to a book shelf nearby. She had situated herself in an area near the medical research section for ease. She scoured the shelves of books, until she finally found the tome she needed. 

"There you are" she said, and leaned up for the book. 

_vvvvrrrmmmm!_

Yorra nearly lost her balance and fell backward with the book she had grabbed, her legs buckled briefly and she took a deep breath. The vibrating sensation against her sex had sent a shiver along her body, and now she was taking a moment to catch her breath. A person nearby looked at her with a concerned expression, so Yorra smiled nervously in response to try and dissuade them from worrying. She then walked back to her seat and sat back down. She threw open the book before her a bright blush on her cheeks, but before she got back to work, she looked around for her partner. But there was no one around her, at least no one she could see. Expectantly, she returned to her work, this time looking over the cellular structure of different blood cells. Suddenly, she felt it again. 

_vvvvrrrmmmm!_

Yorra's thighs slammed together and she put her hands in her lap. "Fucking dick! I'm trying to study." 

She resisted the pleasant vibrating sensation as best she could, the warmth in her cheeks increasing once again, and her breathing got a little deeper. When the vibrating finally stopped, she returned to her work. Or so it seemed, while her pencil moved, her eyes darted around the room in a vain attempt to find out where her partner was. He had to be watching her from somewhere other wise he wouldn't be tormenting her like this-

_vvvvrrrmmmm!_

Another pulse of electronic vibrations hit her pussy and stimulated her clitoris. "OOoohhh" Yorra moaned out loud. Without anyone around, she felt somewhat better about making such a noise in public. 

Yorra leaned back in her seat and let out several deep breaths, her cheeks were flushed and a crimson red. Again, she looked around the room, double checking to see if she was truly alone at the moment. In the privacy of apparent solitude, she slipped her fingers beneath her pants, underneath her panties, and over her hood. Her fingers rubbed against the vibrator in her pants initially, but, without moving it from it's position, she pushed her fingers inside her pussy and began to rub herself. She rubbed and push her fingers in and out of her pussy slowly. Come on, she thought, she knew he was watching, she wanted him to give her a good one now. 

_vvvvrrrmmmm!_

"Ooooohh, there it is, that's it" Yorra breathed. 

She felt the vibrator continued to stimulate her, the intensity dropping and raising in different intervals, pushing her into an endless lustful frenzy. She looked around again for any sign of her partner and caught a glimpse of movement behind a nearby bookshelf. At first she wanted to stand up and confront him immediately, but right now she was caught in a mood. Her fingers were getting a little numb from all the vibrating but the feeling was incredible. The fact that she was doing this in public, and the only person watching and enjoying this was her partner, it was a feeling that pushed her closer and closer to blissful release. Her eyes drifted back over to where she had seen the movement from before, and she could just barely see a silhouette with its eyes on her, and she smirked. She let out a louder moan this time, quiet enough to not be heard beyond the area, but loud enough that her partner could hear her. Then she was hit with a large continuous pulse from her vibrator.

_vvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm!_

"Ah, oh fuck... AH!" Yorra forgot about hiding her volume and felt a wave of pleasure surge over her body. He fingers were coated in a thick coat of her own juices, and she looked towards her partner with a dazed, yet blissfully happy expression. 

For a minute, she sat there and waited for her head to clear and for feeling to return to her legs. Once that was the case, she walked over to her partner, her cheeks still a hot red, and there was an expectant look on her face. She stepped behind the bookshelf and found her partner wearing a surprised expression. 

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, and bit her lip. Her eyes drifted downward to her partner's groin and saw a bulge beneath his pants. "Looks like it" 

If Yorra could have heart shaped hentai pupils, she would have them at this exact moment, as her hand ran over the thick shaft of her partner. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the furthest back area of this floor on the library, in an incredibly niche and deserted section of the building, Yorra's shorts and panties were around her ankles. And she was currently riding her partner, who laid on the ground. She placed her hand over his mouth and kept him quiet as she rid him with furious determination. Her soaked vibrator lay on the ground beside them. Occasionally he would let out a grunt or a groan that made her chuckle and she would then chide him for his actions with the vibrator. 

"I bet you had fun, watching me squirm all day, watching me get all hot and bothered when it suited you." She smirked. "That is, until you saw me having all the fun."

She leaned forward and looked him deep in the eye. 

"As fun as it was, there was one thing missing that I. still. want." She said those last three words simultaneously with three particularly strong bucks of her hips, trying to milk her partner's cock inside of her. 

She placed her free hand on his chest and held him there as she moved and shifted her hips in a rapid and rhythmic pattern that sent her into another lusftul frenzy, it wasn't as electrically charged as before, but it was much more filling. Her partner let out a lengthier groan and Yorra smiled as she felt a warm sensation fill her body. She ran her tongue against the edge of her teeth as her partner's cum washed through her and she thanked Arceus that buttons hadn't eaten her birth control this time as another wave of ecstasy filled her body.

She sat on her partner's cock for awhile, coming down from her lusty high and then looked down at her partner with a sassy yet still satiated look. 

"Don't delete that vibrator app, we're so not done with it yet."


End file.
